


You only use me (but i still love you)

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Gender Neutral, I hate it here, Kinda Steamy, Mild Smut, One Shot, Other, Rarepair, i wrote this in my childhood diary today and decided to post it, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A crack fic i wrote, about you and your diary/journal. Please enjoy, but i won’t feel bad if you hate it cause i do too
Relationships: Diary / (Y/N), Diary / Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	You only use me (but i still love you)

O-onii chan~ I feel the diary quiver under me.

“Yeah you like that, don’t you? You like the feeling of being used for 10+ years huh?”

I run my pen down their sides, idly tracing shapes as Diary trembles.

They whimper “P-please, i’m so close”

“Not yet, doll”

I watch their face contort into a mix of pleasure and pain as I carefully tear a page from them.

“PLEASE” - I hear them gasp out between breaths.

I finally concede, muttering a low “go ahead”.

They let out a loud moan as they breathe through their orgasm, after a few seconds whispering a quiet “(Y/N)”

I chuckle 

“Time for another entry.”


End file.
